Adventures of the Princesa de la Diosa
by Saxzer
Summary: Percy Jackson Pirate AU. I don't how to sum up a summary sorry.


_**Prologue: **_

In the far-away land called Ente Isla. This place was full of what the people calls "Pirates". Thrifty, yearns for gold and rum and women. But our story starts to a very special pirate, Percy Jackson.

Somewhere in a bar at Ente Isla, our heroine Percy has been drinking some rum together with his buckos_**Grover Underwood**__ and __**Nico di Angelo. **_

"How's it going, Grover? Did ye already us a boat to sail the Seven seas?" Percy said chugging a glass of rum.

"Arr! None of the ships at port are recruiting crews" Grover said as he chugged some crushed Ice blocks as if they were candy. Nico was too quite to argue with them so he just stared at his friends pretending that _I do not exist, please don't notice me. _The three friends were still heartbroken that they couldn't find any ship that needs a crew when they overheard some guy ranting.

_Percy Jackson was 5'3 ft tall 17-year old with messy black hair with a gray bandanna, tan-skinned with a tattoo of a King of the Seas "Neptune" and wears a dirty white loose tattered shirt showing his masculine body with a grayish black sash wrapped around on the hip part, has 3 piercings on his left ear; one gold bangle and 2 small rings on his upper part of the ear. He has sword made of pure Celestial Bronze hanging around in his sash and to top it all a tattered blue pants and black boots. _

_Grover Underwood is much shorter than Percy. He has curly hair like he'd never washed it forever, a nose piercing and wears a maroon blouse, black bulky pants with knee-high booties. While the 14-year old Nico di Angelo has a pale-skin, long hair tied in a ponytail, has 2 piercings both in his ears, white long blouse, a black sash over his hip together with the black pants and boots and a black sword swinging around him. _

"Shiver me timbers! What do ye mean, me three crews just left with a word!?"A Captain was shouting his crewmen. The said person was already enduring being badmouthed by the Captain. The three didn't mean to hear everything but then, Percy grinned at Grover signaling _Follow that man. _

"Guys, This is a bad so I suggest we stop this nonsense before the three of us wants to plunged in _Davy Jones Locker?"_ Nico tried to warn them but Percy was too fed up on the idea, telling Grover his plan. Both of them agreed and went grabbed Nico to join them. The pale kid couldn't argue and was now being dragged towards the ranting Captain by his friends.

"I'll definitely make ye clean the deck for a millennia if you can't a replacements for those three" the Captain as is threatening his crewmen. The man was scared to death when Percy, Nico and Grover appear in front of them. The Captain was surprised and asked if what would their purpose.

"You said you need some crewmen, right? We're up to do the job!" Percy said punching his chest like strong man. Nico didn't even know what his friends were doing thinking that _Are these two seriously my best friends? _

"Arr! We're here to fill those positions. We promised to be good mates in yer ship, Sire!" Grover added.

"Whatever they say… Yeah… Just let us join your crew, Sire'. We promised we would never be a burden" Nico just agreed so that his friends would stop glaring at him like _Ye'll be dead if ye won't agree. _

"Sire… They seem to oblige to do the job, why not just take this three as replacements" the crewmen said trying to convince his Captain and let go of his crewmen. He examined the three carefully before making his decision. Up to bottom, he went to examine the three if they can definitely fit to be in his crew.

"Alrighty! I've decided! You three…Welcome to Dianthus! Yer hired. Names Chiron but call me Cap'n Chiron" he said offering his hand to the three. Percy and his friends were delighted, screaming to the heavens _Blimey! We did it! _Percy was the first one to do a handshake to Chiron, next is Grover then lastly is Nico who still couldn't believe that they will actually fitted in the job.

"Don't let me down, you three. I expect you do a great job for me or you'll want the plank" Chiron said touching his beard.

"We won't let you down, Sire!" the three said in Unison.

"Good. Now…Kris! I expect you to tour our new mates in the ship. I'll see you tonight at port" Chiron had left to check on the ship. The crewmen, Kris Faulker was still catching his breath still on his knees before he get up. He swayed his hair and fixed his appearance before he spoke to the three. The three of them were amazed, jaws dropped on the crewmen's appearance.

"Look man, we weren't saving yer life, lass but we owe you our lives to be part of the crew. Names Percy, this one is Grover and the little kid is Nico" Percy said helping the guy to get up.

"But if it weren't for you, I would've been the Cap'n's slackey forever. You guys are my lifesavers, mate. Name's Kris Faulker and I am a lad" he said. The three was shocked when Kris said that he was a guy. All this time, they thought that Kris was a woman cause of his name.

"Jesus… And here I thought I finally found me hearty" Grover was stunned about Kris' appearance and still couldn't believe it. Nico still couldn't believe anything calming his self. Kris laughed at three's opinion. He said that some people also believed that he was a girl.

_Kris Faulker is the same age as Percy but much taller than him. His hair was golden blond braided that you'll mistake him for a girl. He wears a tattered green blouse, a gray pants and boots. He was really mistaken for a girl on how neat and his small delicate face. _

"I'll see you folks tonight. I better get back on the ship. Cap'n Chiron definitely needs his rum." He said and went to the counter to get a barrel of rum to bring at the ship. He waved goodbye at his newly crewmates and left.

_Percy, Grover and Nico were in. They will now sail the Sea of Ente Isla and have some great adventures. What would our three heroes have in their long journey? Would they found Gold? Monster? Something worth battling for their lives? Or will they found the Great Threat? _

A/N: Hi guys! I dunno what to say… please.. I'm so fed up with the pirate talk. I dunno if I did perfectly to make them talk like them. I'm so sorry… OAO *hides in a corner* anyway…while I was staring at Percy Jackson's AU Pirate fanart I was like akdjkadhasjkdhajkdhaskhjd! I NEED TO MAKE A FUCKING FANFIC out of this! Ohh! And don't worry. Annabeth would be here, Of course! You'll never know what happens next,..please forgive my granmmatical errors and shits! All the characters belong to Rick except for Kris. Some of the Original characters, I change their names, just some of them. Okay? Let me know what do you think of.


End file.
